


That Many Zeroes

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "How does anybody have that much money?"
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	That Many Zeroes

**Author's Note:**

> for fffc, 'self made'

Eclair blinked as she read over the mission information. "How does anybody have that much money?" she questioned. "I wouldn't even know what to do with it. Except for buy a planet, I guess..." 

Eclipse lowered her teacup. "That's why I need you two to figure out where his fortune comes from. While official reports say he's a self-made man, even with extraordinarily good luck and connections, a net-worth with that many zeroes simply shouldn't be possible, legally. Without that information, the transaction can't be blocked." 

"Has the GOTT been unable to track transactions virtually?" Lumiere asked. Eclair could tell that Lumiere was also doing her own checks, even as she spoke. However, there was the slightest hint of annoyance on her face and that meant she hadn't found anything remotely useful. Yet. 

"He prefers to do his transactions one-on-one," Eclipse replied. "That's why I need you two to do a bit more investigating, in person. You've even been properly invited; he believes there's nothing questionable that two young GOTT auditors would dare to flag. But I have no doubt that he's hiding something." 

"Yeah, it does seem fishy." Eclair knew they'd get to the bottom of it. 

"Good luck."


End file.
